On the liquid display panel field, the size of the liquid display panel becomes more and more big, the frame becomes narrow and the thickness also becomes thin. So the manufacture requirement of the liquid module and the whole panel would be improved. Therein, with large size liquid display panel (e.g. 75″, 84″, 110″ and so on), the module frame and the whole display panel usually could not be formed to be an integrated structure. So the splicing process is necessary. The common splicing process is transverse splicing and slant splicing. The splicing areas are the four corners areas.
Currently, the designs of the display panel assembling as following: the first design: the front shell of the whole display frame is completely covering the front frame of the module, that is, the front shell is the appearance of the whole display; the second design: the front shell is half-covering or non-covering the front fame of the module, that is, the front fame of the module and the front shell of the whole display frame are the appearance of the whole display together. In the about assembly ways, the demand for the precision of the dimensional tolerance is very high, and a great gap between the two splicing members would seriously affect the appearance of the whole display. Therefore, the actual splicing effect is not good in deed.